Kill me now
by Jessica7290
Summary: Caitlin hasn't seen Rogerson in a year and two months. She is sort of getting over him. Then a new guy comes along. Cameron. He is emo and he cuts. What will happen? What will she do. Will she help him?


**Okay so my name is Jessa and this is my Fanfic. Please please please post a review. It would mean a lot. Please no hate and yeah. Well... actually if you hate it then tell me.**

**Love always,**

**Jessa 3**

Its been a year and two month since I saw the police's flashing lights, take away the only that mattered to me, Rogerson. Rogerson was first love and only love he had meant the world to me. And I let him go. It was all my fault. My fault that he was gone. My fault that I did'nt defend myself. My fault I did'nt tell someone sooner. I am still a mess. This I will never let go.

I sat down on my bed in my black skinny jeans, Pierce the veil t-shirt, and black converse. I grabbed my black Jansport backpack and stuffed it full of my folders, notebooks, and textbooks. I take out all of the loose papers and pencils and stuff them in the front pocket.

" Hey Caitlin. Are you ready?" My mom says from the doorway of my bedroom.  
" Of course I am." I say back to mother. Today was going to be great. We are heading to Starbucks, then I will go to school (well, that part isn't sooo exciting), and then my mom is going to surprise me with something after school. I knew today was going to be great.  
Oh and hi. If you don't know me, I'm Caitlin. I'm seventeen years old and I'm a senior. I had an abusive boyfriend named Rogerson and yeah. Thats about it. Enjoy :)  
I run out to the car and hop in the passenger's seat. I then grab my headphones and shove them in my ears, proceeding to blast Exit Wounds by The Script. (Sorry if you hate the lyrics added in. I couldn't resist.)

My hands are cold, my body's numb

I'm still in shock, what have you done?  
My head is pounding, my vision's blurred  
Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word

And I hurt so bad, that I search my skin  
For the entry point, where love went in  
And ricocheted and bounced around  
And left a hole when you walked out, yeah

I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?  
I don't know how much more love this heart can lose  
And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds  
Wounds!  
Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping  
Exit wounds  
Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping

Marks of battle, they still feel raw  
A million pieces of me, on the floor  
I'm damaged goods, for all to see  
Now who would ever wanna be with me?

I've got all the baggage, drink the pills  
Yeah, this is living but without the will  
I'm backing out, I'm shutting down  
You left a hole when you walked out, yeah

I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?  
I don't know how much more love this heart can lose  
And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds  
Wounds!  
Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping  
Exit wounds  
Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping

[x4]  
Lose your clothes and show your scars that's who you are

Marks of battle, they still feel raw  
A million pieces of me, on the floor

I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room  
Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?  
I don't know how much more love this heart can lose  
And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds  
Wounds!  
Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping  
Exit wounds  
Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping

I wiped a tear from my eye. The song always reminded me of Rogerson. But I just had to think that he was the one who caused the pain. I can't love him. I just can't.

I jumped when my mom touched me shoulder. I was too busy in my own bubble that I had not noticed she got in the car.  
" So in case you zone out again, what do you want from Starbucks?"  
" Vanilla Bean Frappicino please. Extra whip cream." (What? You can never have too much whip cream.)

We pulled up at the menu and she ordered our drinks. She then drove me to school and I got out of the car with just minutes to spare (The day at school was boring so I'm going to skip that part and get right to a good part).

After school, my mom picked me up. She started driving and I had a feeling that after a few times of asking where we were going,she started to get irritated.  
" Mom, where are we going?  
" You'll see soon Catilin. Just a few more minutes."  
" Can't you just tell me mom?"  
" No. Now just wait."  
" Mom..."  
" Catilin! Stop freaking bugging me! We are here!"  
" What do you mean we are here... Oh crap." This was going to be fun


End file.
